


Falling

by Skull_Bearer



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddles, Cute, Dastardly Supervillains, Dating, Evil scientists in love, Getting Together, How comics verse would have gone if Spiderman wasn't such a cock, Humor, Just generally adorable this is fluff, M/M, Miles as matchmaker, Multiverse, Peter B Parker hates symbiotes, Sweet Venom, Venom in Miles' Spiderverse, morally dubious assholes in love, spiderverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull_Bearer/pseuds/Skull_Bearer
Summary: It starts with being trapped on a burning spaceship.It end with the multiverses colliding again.Along the way, Miles meets celebrities, punches a friend, and helps the course of true love.





	1. Falling for It

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by [currentlybeltingbohemianrhapsody](https://currentlybeltingbohemianrhapsody.tumblr.com/)'s post on [tumblr](https://currentlybeltingbohemianrhapsody.tumblr.com/post/184032529422/i-dont-know-why-no-one-has-jumped-on-this-yet-but).
> 
>  

There are probably a hundred good reasons to be on a burning space station slowly crashing back to Earth.

Miles twists in mid-air as the whole floor starts to tip down, tables and chairs sliding across to crumple against the far wall. He struggles to keep his balance as a pot plant misses him by inches, smashing against a window.

Outside, the Earth is getting worryingly close.

Dozens of reasons, easy. Saving the world, stopping mad aliens- there had to be _so many_ good reasons for him to be here.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t have any of them. 

 

* * *

 

“Missed me, spiderboy?”

Doctor Octavius has this really annoying habit of popping up unannounced by anything but the desperate prodding of a spidersense that knows _something_ is going wrong but still hasn't learned to enuciate. In this case, it’s a mad scientist appearing upside down on Brooklyn Bridge. Miles yelps, totally fails to dodge and nearly gets a face full of goggles before Doctor Octavius jerks back just in time.

“Uh, no.” He tosses out a second line, catching it between two cables and hanging in place. “Pretty much the opposite. What do you want?”

“Me?” She adjusts her goggles, tentacles bracing her comfortably between the girders. “I want what you want, kiddo. Me off the streets. Honest, contributing member of society, no giant monsters, multiple universes, or death rays.”

“Aaaand so why are you-“ he waves at her. “The whole supervillain get up?”

“Just reminding you why you want to help me.” A sharp, lethal smile. “You help me, my little arachnid, and I go back to my happy life of domestic bliss. You don’t-“ the smile broadens, teeth lean and sharp. “Well, then there’s nothing left but _science_.”

Okay. That is scary. And Miles still isn’t fully sure how to fight off those waaaay too many arms. “And you need me for…”

“I need your help to rescue my girlfriend.”

 

* * *

 

Okay, maybe that _would_ have been a good reason. Villain redemption, saving a mostly innocent scientist- that wouldn’t have been too bad-

The lights flicker, buzz and flicker again. “Oh no no no no-“ Miles gets his feet under him and forces himself up the rapidly steepening floor. Another flicker. The lights go out, and comes back on red. Emergency lighting.

He lunges up the last few feet and grabs hold of the door- or tries to. There’s no handle. “No-“

But he just sticks to the door and- okay, yeah. He’s still getting used to that. Okay, okay. Miles slams his hand on the button, and it slides open. A blast of smoke hits him in the face, his senses are screaming of _danger danger danger_ but that’s _everywhere._ He sucks in a deep breath, and throws himself through the door.

The smoke is heavy and choking, the alien plant specimens shriveling in their jars, but at least the floor is actually there.

Octavius and Dr Skirth are long gone.

 

* * *

  

“She took a job with this absolute _dick_ of a CEO.” Octavius creeps up beside him as they dodge around the security cameras. “I told her, Dora, I have a great little company right here! We can put in funding for extra-terrestrial research! But, of course not. She started on about nepotism and went to work for _Drake_ -“

Miles makes a non-committal sound, letting the words wash over him as he shoots a knot of web at a camera, blinding it. “Okay, go.”

“Finally!” She springs up, and is down and opening the door to the shuttle before Miles can even get his legs under him. “Goodness, the old model was a _lot_ faster than you were.”

“Remind me again why I’m doing this?” He drops down after her. “We’re going in that?”

“You can swing by Riri’s place and borrow her suit if you want, but-“ she waves a hand. “We have a history.”

“Is there anyone you don’t have a history with?” Miles climbs in, straps himself down.

 

* * *

 

 He’s gone the wrong way. It’s hard to be sure, to get a read on what his senses are telling him now the alarms have started blaring. It’s like an icepick in his head, jabbing in with each scream. The lights are flashing in time to the noise and there’s a really worrying hiss-crackling noise coming from behind him.

It’s all Dad’s fault. If it wasn’t for him, Miles wouldn’t know what that sound meant. He’d be just ‘oh, there’s a hiss-crackling sound behind me’, instead of ‘the spaceship is starting to break up and is jettisoning oxygen’. He really, really hates science class.

Right, left. Through the big doors and into the storage rooms. The lights had been off when he and Octavius had come through, but it was through here. Down a corridor that was _just through here_ and to the shuttle bays.

And please, please let there be something left. Something simple and easy to fly for the world’s most _stupid_ fourteen year old.

 

* * *

 

The space station is a blur of screams and shouting. Something is on fire and a bunch of people in white coats are struggling to get it under control.

“Liv!” A woman in glasses and a lab coat crashes towards them, carrying a box full of harddrives. “Where the hell have you been! Help me grab the samples and let’s go!”

“Where are the samples?” Octavius turns, glancing around.

“Hey!” A guy in a neatly pressed suit charges towards them. “This is a private station! You aren’t allowed on-“

Octavius’ lip curls. “Drake.” A tentacle lashes out and punches straight through his chest.

Miles recoils. Blood flies everywhere and splatters against the walls. The guy’s body slaps lifelessly against the ceiling and leaves a dull red smear, then thumps to the ground as Octavius pulls her arm free.

“You didn’t need to do that.” Skirth grimaces at the body. “We were-“

“He threatened your kids.” Octavius snaps. “Get your things, let’s go.”

Something thumps and groans under their feet. The floor starts to tilt. “The stabilisers! It blew the stabilisers-“ Another explosion, softer, but deeper.

“But the samples-“ Octavius has Skirth by the hand, and is pulling her back towards the doors.

“We’ll have to work with what you have here. I’m sure that’ll be enough to get us on the right track-”

Miles’ stomach sinks. “You said-“

“Yes yes yes-“ Octavius’ tentacles snap out. “Thank you for your help, time to die. Curse my sudden yet inevitable betrayal-“

Miles dodges, leaping up to the wall as the tentacles smash into the ground just where he was standing. It leaves a massive, smoking hole. He can see the wires inside spark and start to burn. Three more arms dart towards him, blindingly fast and he scrambles up the wall, across the ceiling as the arms crash, each a heartbeat behind him, dropping panels and pieces of metal and half melted plastic on the screaming scientists below.

“Stay still you little-“ Miles gathers himself, and vanishes.

Skirth stops, eyes wide in awe. “How did he-“

“It doesn’t matter. He can burn with the rest of them.” Octavius snatches Skirth up bridal style and her arms wrap around the harddrives. “We’re going _now_.”

“He must have a way of bending light-waves, it’s _perfect-“_ her voice fades as they vanish out of the door.

Which is when this whole part of the spaceship starts to tilt, and Miles doesn’t quite manage to grab hold of the ceiling in time.

 

* * *

 

He’s gone the wrong way.

Okay. Okay. Calm down. Ignore the alarms now cutting in and out and the failing emergency lighting. He can’t have gone that far wrong. It was through the storeroom and down one of the corridors. There must have been a corridor he missed-

The lights splutter, then fade back on, dimly. Oh no, please-

Then, _there_ \- in the corner.

Something _moves_.

It’s nothing that pings his spider-sense, but it’s definitely moving. Maybe it’s someone left behind, someone who could show him the way to go.

The lights die for a moment and he stumbles, knee cracking into something _way_ to hard and he swears, staggers and gropes up, hands hitting glass. "Hello? Anyone in there!"

Nothing, but the surface warms under his hands, so though someone was pressing their hands on the other side of the glass, trying to reach him. There's an itch in the back of his head, but his spider-sense has had months to learn to use actual words and Miles does _not_ have the time to decipher what it's trying to tell him.

He closes his eyes, and slams his fist into it as hard as he can.

Even with superstrength, it takes three blows for the seriously reinforced glass to crack and splinter. A shard rips through his glove and scours a too-hot line down the back of his hand. Miles grits his teeth, and reaches through the hole to grab whoever it is-

Which is when the lights go back on.

It must be some last gasp from the generator because the glare is _blinding,_ and Miles has to blink and blink for several seconds before the black dots finally clear and he can see whoever's on the other side of the glass.

 _Whatever_.

His hand's buried up to the elbow in some kind of amorphous goo, slick and so black Anish Kapoor is probably already coming up here with his lawyers. For the moment it seems a bit too stunned to move, but it's already starting to creep up his arm and _oh shit he knows this_.

One of the nice things about being able to talk to the other Spiderpeople is getting a heads up on things that might not have happened yet and- yeah. He's heard about this. The goo in the space station, the black suit, the alien with codependency issues.

"Oh no, you're Venom, aren't you?"

The goo stops creeping up his arm, and- it's hard to tell with a goo, but it feels panicked, as though if it were human, it'd be looking around desperately going 'Venom? No, no Venom here. Whoever heard of someone called Venom?'

The light splutter, the space station tilts. Miles hesitates but- okay. Noir and Peter B were really big on not going near the thing, but it's not like he can leave it to _die_. "Shit." he moans. "Okay, hang on. We're getting out of here."

The words are barely out of his mouth and the goo's gone. Just his arm, bloody and cut up from punching through reinforced glass.

Bloody, but not injured, the cuts welling up black and sealing up as he watches. Wow, okay, maybe he can see the appeal-

The sirens blare even louder and a dispassionate voice starts droning; "Oxygen leak in sector four. Repeat, oxygen leak in sector four."

"I don't suppose you know the way out?" All he gets from Venom is a sort of terrified static. Miles grits his teeth and yanks his arm out, staggers to his feet and starts running back the way they came.

Venom must remember something though, because they've barely gone a few feet before a coil of black shoots from Miles' back and yanks them down the little corridor choked with debris he'd nearly raced past a second time.

"Thanks!" Oh thank you thank you thank you the escape pods are right there. There's only two left but thank you that's enough, they can go-

There's a hideous _crack_ and the far wall just- blows out, like an egg in a microwave. Miles screams and can't hear it, he can see the air leave his lungs in thin streamers as the vacuum swallows the room-

And black coils up over his mouth and nose, ballooning as it feeds him oxygen. The sucking drag of space threatens to pull them out, but Miles drops on all fours and digs his fingers and feet into the ground, Venom sprouting huge claws to anchor them.

"'mon-" he shouts, or tries to shout. He can't even hear himself. But Venom must have got the message because it helps, pouring strength into Miles as they crawl, hand over hand towards the escape pod.

There's still enough power to open it, and they dive in before the vacuum can suck out too much of the air inside. The door slams closed almost at once, to a chorus of automated voices squawking ' _pressurizing- pressurizing',_ and finally Venom can drop from his mouth and Miles drags in massive lungfuls of air.

The escape pod fires off from the side of the station, and Miles presses his face against the wall. The metal is freezing cold and feels absolutely blissful through his mask.

When he opens his eyes, the world is swelling huge and blue through the viewport window, the pod trembling as the retro rockets activate.

And he can feel Venom, watching curiously from behind his eyes, fascinated by the world growing below.

Miles closes his eyes. Okay. Okay. They're alive. They're probably not going to die- as long as the pod is programmed to drop them back where they started and not, say- Antarctica or- North Korea or something-

 ** _Keep you safe_** , and Miles hears it, clearly as if someone had spoken in both ears at the same time. He sits up, and the voice stops dead, terrified, Miles can feel it desperately trying to huddle down, keep quiet, not there, not there, no one there-

"I know you're here." Miles tries not to feel stupid talking to empty air, and mostly succeeds. "You can stop hiding, it's not working."

Nothing, just tense terror. Peter B hadn't talked about that. He'd said a lot about the awfulness of having his body invaded by an alien _thing_ , but he'd always made it sound like it was just that, a thing. No feelings or emotions or- anything.

 ** _No, no. Don't have it. Just a tool, just here to help, just want to stay_** -

"You can't." Miles said firmly. "I'm only fourteen! I can't even get a tattoo, let alone an alien-" he's not sure how to finish that sentence.

 ** _Symbiote_** , Venom puts in finally, low and sullen. **_Did well, helped you. Saved you_.**

Well, okay. He did, although Miles can hear Peter B having a freakout from half a dozen worlds away. "Doesn't mean you can stay. Dad would go apeshit and my friends would-" _not be happy_ was a massive understatement, although Gwen didn't seem to be totally anti-Venom, and he had no idea if Peni even had one in her world.

He can _feel_ the alien's despair, like a weird sort of weight, as though the whole of it had just turned into liquid lead and drifted down to settle in Miles' stomach. **_Good match_** , it moans distantly, **_Perfect host, can't live without a host, don't want to hurt anyone-_**

Okay, yeah. The pod's windows are starting to glow red as they hit reentry, and he feels Venom cringe away in fear of the fire. "Not until we get back to Earth." He promises, "And- we'll find someone."

He feels Venom perk a little. **_Will help? Find a host? Safe from fire, burning air?_**

Miles sighs, this has _not_ been a good day, but- "Yeah, we'll find you someone." Superhero; saving kids and old ladies and supervillains' girlfriends and now scared goos from outer space. He used to do babysitting for his mom's friends.

The window is glowing so bright it's hard to see out of, but at least it looks like they're going back to New York. There's millions of people there, surely they'll be able to find someone-

Miles pauses, when he remembers something else Peter B had mentioned. Or maybe it might be just that bit easier than he'd thought.


	2. Falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles plays matchmaker and Eddie falls in love like the ton of idiot bricks he is.

The crash landing in upper bay and swim to land gives Miles far too much time to think about how much of a _bad_ _idea_ this is. Venom is a little ball of terror inside him, shrinking in as far away from the air as he can and if Miles focuses, he can hear the whispered _please please please_ echoing inside him.

He doesn’t want to go. If this doesn’t work, Miles will be stuck with a terrified and possibly murderous alien inside him. And if it _does_ work- well, he’d heard about Venom from Peter B. He’d sounded enough of a mess even before he’d gotten superpowers, and now Miles is planning to-

 ** _Could stay_** , Venom murmurs petulantly. **_Keep you safe, keep us safe._**

“Yeah, no.” Miles swings them up through the buildings and oh but it’s such a _relief_ to be home. The comforting sweep of the buildings around him, the taxis beetling under him, and the flare of streetlights and neon-

 ** _Beautiful_** , Venom sighs, and Miles can feel him, looking out behind his eyes, drinking in the world.

“I- yeah. Guess it is.” Through the alien’s eyes, the world is _bright_ , vivid and so fast, almost intoxicating. He wants to _stay_ , so badly Miles feels sorry for him. Whatever he became in Peter B’s world, here he’s just a scared creature, far from home. “We’ll find you someone, don’t worry.”

He doesn’t get an answer, just a doubtful sort of static in the back of his mind. Miles sighs, and swings out over the city.

After he’d first learned about Venom, he’d looked up Eddie Brock- just in case. A work history in journalism, a bunch of articles for the Daily Bugle. And an address in Queens.

As they reach the right block, Venom tenses even more, the static rising to a panicked white noise, desperate to hang on to anything familiar in this strange and deadly world.

Miles tries to shove it away, a pounding ache behind his eyes, and starts to climb. Eighth floor, flat three. The lights are on when he reaches the half open window, and when he looks in, there’s someone sitting on the sofa, hunched over a laptop.

In his head, Venom falls quiet, pushing forwards to get a better look from behind Miles’ eyes and- _PAIN_ , and Miles slaps a hand over his eyes to make sure they’re not about to pop out of his head. “Stop!”

 ** _Sorry, sorry,_** Venom pulls back- or tries to, but parts of him keep pressing out, curiously. **_Can we get closer?_**

“That’s the idea.” Miles pushes the window all the way open, and drops down inside.

The guy jumps, the laptop sent spinning across the coffee table. “The fuck-“

He’s a big guy, tall, and broad and muscled under the old sweatshirt. He blinks in Miles, gaping. “Spiderman?”

“Friendly neighborhood-“ that line’s really not working. “- yeah, that’s me.”

It feels like Venom would like to correct it to **_us_** , but- doesn’t. Miles can feel the alien pressing up against the skin of his face and hands, and is really, really glad he’s wearing a costume. He glances away, trying to focus on something else. _Come on man, back up a bit_ -

“Are you okay?” Brock still looks lost and- yeah, fair enough. He looks Miles up and down, and tries to surreptitiously hide the beer bottles. “How old are you?”

“I’m fine!” It comes out _way_ too loud. Venom shrinks back guiltily and his head clears a bit. He’s been staring at the laptop, and suddenly realizes what’s on it. “Oh,” Miles bends down to look, “Are you after Doc Oct?"

"Uh, yeah?" Brock sidles over to close the laptop. "That break in on LIFE Industries this morning, and the double murder last week, if you know something-"

“If you’re going for Emil Gregg, you’re wasting your time.” Miles rubs his face, “The guy the wrong gender to begin with, and he confessed to being that Sin Eater guy a month ago."

Brock stares at him, then drops his head back, closing his eyes. “Fuuuuuuck.” He moans, then jerks back. “Shit, forget I said that- and the one after that too- oh hell.”

“Um.” Venom nudges Miles again, he’s starting to pool closer to Brock, filling up Mile’s right side and trying to pull him closer, like two magnets. “ _Stop it_ \- sorry, not you.” He rubs his face.

“No, no- thanks.” Brock, sighs. “You- probably saved my job. if Jameson doesn't fire me anyway. Fuck me."

Miles shakes his head, regrets it when Venom’s insistent pull almost makes them overbalance. “I’m- trying to stop her, but I- need your help.”

Brock perks up, slams the laptop down a bit too hard and straightens. “Hey, if it stops that maniac, I- I’m there. Whatever you need.”

Miles looks at him, Brock’s eyes are wide, whole face open and determined. Maybe- maybe this is one of those otherworld things. Maybe in this world, Eddie Brock is a good guy, and Venom won’t be- some mad killer.

Miles takes a deep breath, and goes for it. “Not just for Doc Oct, but I need you to- look after someone. Someone I can’t look after right now.”

“Oh.” Brock deflates, and Miles feels a jab of loss, and it takes him a moment to realize it isn’t his. Venom is watching Brock minutely, and aches at this perceived rejection. But then Brock pulls his shoulders back, “Whatever you need.” He repeats. “But- uh, this place isn’t baby proof.” He glances back at the line of beer bottles.

“Not a baby.” Miles sighs and steps forwards, he nudges Venom in his mind and the alien doesn’t need prompting, pooling around his hands and upper arms.

Brock recoils. _Oh that hurts_ , a blinding, soul-shattering tear of pain, of loss, of searching endlessly and only being hated and feared-

Miles’ head hits the back wall and stars burst in front of his eyes, Venom is damp and cold against his skin, and it feels like he’s crying, all over his body.

“Hey.” Brock hurries over. “I- I’m sorry. I didn’t know- what is that? A- an alien, or something?”

“Yeah.” Miles rubs his head, and only manages to smear more of Venom against his mask. “This is Venom. I, uh- kinda saved him.”

And for once, Venom doesn’t correct it to _save us._ He’s quiet, trembling inside, sick with frustrated hope.

“He’s- inside you?” Brock bends down, looking at the tangle of black around Miles’ arms. “Some kinda of- parasite?”

**_NOT A PARASITE_ **

Miles winces. “Yeah, he- doesn’t like that. He’s a symbiote. He can’t live alone here, he needs a- host, I guess.”

Brock doesn’t look at all convinced. “If that’s what you need- then okay. How long do you need me to look after- him?”

 _Forever would be good_ , Miles doesn’t say. “Just- for now.” He tries, “See how you get on with him, and we’ll- see how it goes?”

For a moment, Miles is convinced he’s going to say no, and he feels Venom cry wretchedly inside him- but then Brock takes a deep breath, and holds out his hand.

 

* * *

  

It’s the pleading look in the boy’s eyes that makes the decision for Eddie. Whatever this thing is, it shouldn’t be in an innocent _kid_. Eddie’s a grown guy, he should be the one to deal with it.

All the same, his hand shakes a little as he lowers it to touch the heavy liquid black goo coating the boy’s arm. It’s surprisingly warm to the touch, silky smooth and full of tiny currents inside as it swarms up Eddie’s arm, sinking into his skin and _oh, OH_.

It’s like- like the world inside him had always been overcast, but now the sun had come out for the first time. It’s like a warm hug after decades of loneliness. Like seeing someone he loves after so long apart. Tears burn his eyes and he can feel Venom’s fear, that he’ll be rejected again, cast out into the alien air to burn alone, always alone-

“Hey, hey. No.” Eddie wishes he had some part of Venom to hold, to hug him tight. “It’s okay; it’s going to be okay.”

A moment’s stillness, then a desperate burst of hope. “Yeah, that’s right.” Eddie coaxes, “You’re okay. You’re not going anywhere. We’ll- work it out together yeah?”

He’s vaguely aware of Spiderman hovering uncomfortably in the corner of his eyes, but he can’t pay him any attention. This is too important.

The hope flickers, grows brighter and brighter like a blazing sun and Eddie feels a smile spread over his face in return. Oh, he feels _so good_ , so warm and close and there’s nothing but love there, a whole universe of aching, tired love, weary after so long alone. “You’re not.” Eddie whispers. “Not alone now. You can stay with me as long as you like, I promise.”

A mass of emotions, still barely daring to hope. He’s been hurt, hurt so badly and Eddie can’t _believe_ anyone could possibly have been so cruel as to hurt him, hurt someone who’d wanted nothing more than to love you, care for you-

He turns furious eyes on Spiderman, the boy recoils, frightened and Eddie feels a flash of furious satisfaction. How could he? How could anyone feel this... love, this overwhelming dedication and loyalty and just- cast him out, as though he was _nothing_ -

 ** _No_** , oh but he can talk, a deep, whispering voice, still weak but growing stronger. **_Was good for us, Eddie. Saved us, brought us here. Brought us to you._**

Yes, of course. Eddie shakes his head. And he’s- just a kid. Maybe he was just too young to appreciate the gift he’d been given. Children needed to grow up to learn how good certain things were, like dark chocolate, or sex. He gives Spiderman a reassuring smile, “Sorry. It’s just- so wonderful.“ He looks down at his hands, Venom still coating his fingers, and strokes him gently. “You’re not getting him back, you know.”

“Uh, okay.” Spiderman continues to back away towards the window. “I’ll just- leave you two to it?”

“Yeah.” Eddie closes his eyes. “We’re good.”

“Glad to hear it.” He doesn’t open his eyes even when the window creaks closed. Venom winds tight around his shoulders and chest, and Eddie wraps his arms around him, and holds him even as Venom holds him back and they’re just-

 ** _Us_**. Venom purrs, blissfully. **_Oh Eddie, so perfect, Eddie._**

Perfect. That’s exactly what it is. So perfect. Screw Jameson, he could fire Eddie tomorrow if he wants, just as long as they could have this, be _this,_ together.

And for a while, that’s all there is. Just them, being. Not even words any more, just feelings welling up and lapping against each other, as they find all of each other’s raw places, all the wounds and old, aching scars, and wash over them sweet as cool water.

Finally, Eddie raises his head. He’s been crying, he can feel the salt crusting his eyes and the rawness in his throat. And- there he is. Venom. Vee. A long snakelike strand of black pushing free from Eddie’s shoulder and blinking at him with huge white eyes, still not quite able to believe this is real.

Eddie gives a wet smile, and rubs a hand down the side of Vee’s face. “Hey.”

The strand parts and- wow, those are _a lot_ of teeth. **_“Hello, Eddie_**.” That probably should be scary, but he’s just- beautiful. Sleek shimmering black, opalescent eyes, and even the needlepoint teeth just add to it.

Eddie is suddenly gripped by the nearly overwhelming urge to kiss him. He only just stops himself.

There’s an edge of irritation to Venom’s blink now, the teeth part and a long tongue traces out, swaying in the air between them. “ ** _Why not?_** ”

“Because- uh-“ Eddie scrambles around for a reason. “It’s just- moving kinda fast?”

Another slow blink. **_“We are inside you.”_**

Good point. “Yeah but-“ Eddie flaps a hand, trying to gather his thoughts, “It’s just- kissing’s intimate. It’s kinda-“ He can’t quite find the words. Venom looks unimpressed. “It’s a human thing.” Eddie lands on at last. “When we do it- there’s a _process_.”

 ** _“Then- we can begin the process?”_** He moves closer, touching the long line of the top of his head to Eddie’s. He smells sweet and warm. **_“We want to be close to you, Eddie. In all the ways. All the- intimate ways_**.”

Eddie’s pretty sure goo aliens don’t have any idea of sex and it’s probably saying a lot of unflattering things about him that he’s feeling aroused by a creature he didn’t know _existed_ until half an hour ago, but- yeah. His mind goes there. Worse, he can feel Venom looking.

“Um.”

 ** _That too_** , it murmurs pleasantly inside his head. **_Can we have that too?_**

“I- uh-“ and Eddie gives up entirely. Why the fuck is he second guessing the best thing that has ever happened to him? “Yes.” He says firmly. “But we’ll do it properly, okay? I-“ His throat feels full and heavy. “I want to do this properly, for you.”

 ** _Yes_**.

“Right.” Eddie picks up the laptop, and starts checking for decent restaurants that might be open at this time.

 ** _Hungry, Eddie_**.


End file.
